1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to golf bags and more specifically it relates to a golf bag and club securing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous golf bags have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,570,510 to McQuirk; U.S. Pat. No. 1,908,998 to Mullins; U.S. Pat. No. 1,928,922 to Adams and U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,789 to Willcocks all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,570,510:
A golf bag has a carrying handle near its upper end and a staple below the handle. A closure for the upper end of the bag has a downwardly projecting sleeve to surround the upper portion of the bag. The sleeve has a longitudinal slot which opens through its lower end, to receive the handle. A pair of links are engaged over the staple, for connecting the edges of the slot with each other under the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,908,998:
A golf bag comprising a body. A flexible hood is adapted to extend above the body to a protecting position over golf clubs inserted in the body. A protecting sleeve of flexible material open at its upper and lower ends is attached to the inside of the hood. The opening through the sleeve is parallel to the vertical axis of the body of the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,928,922:
As a new and useful article of manufacture, a removable hood-like golf bag boot has a head and a tubular base. The latter has on its margin one stringer of a separable fastener. The stringer has a runner stop and is slit and separable at one side of the stop. A runner is on the stringer. The head of the boot is longitudinally bifuracted into separable sections above the tubular base, for passage of clubs therethrough when the sections are separated. A means is for connecting the margins of the sections to close the head of the boot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,789:
A golf bag adapted to function as a shoulder carrier for a set of golf clubs or as a locked travel case therefor suitable for air transport. The bag, which is molded of rigid plastic material, has a generally cylindrical form closed at either end. The bag is composed of a semi-cylindrical chest section and a semi-cylindrical lid section hinged thereto. The lid section is divided into a major lid which extends from the bottom end of the bag to an upper level below the top end, and a minor lid which extends from the upper level to the top end. When the minor lid is swung open, the heads of the golf clubs whose long handles rest on the bottom of bag are then accessible for removal. The major and minor lids are provided with raised edge borders which, when the lids are closed, overlie corresponding edges of the chest section. The longitudinal course on the borders of the lids have releasable clamps mounted thereon adapted to engage complementary anchor hooks on the chest section. Only the clamp on the minor lid is lockable, so that it cannot then be released. The circumferential course on the edge border at the lower end of the minor lid overlies the adjacent border course on the major lid. when the minor lid is locked, this effectively acts to lock the major lid, which cannot be swung open without first unlocking the minor lid.